


Good boy Louis.

by stylinxox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinxox/pseuds/stylinxox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis surprises his daddy Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy Louis.

After a day of rehearsals, the one direction boys had a break from their routine. Although they were having fun, they seemed pretty preoccupied about Louis, who didn’t want to show up to their fun time.

"He was acting way too strange, you know? Did you guys notice something?" Liam asked the boys, worried.

"Yes mate" Niall said, his strong irish accent showing up. "He wasn’t making fun nor even complaining about our 'boring as fuck rehearsal'. Do you know something about it, Harreh?"

"Hmm I don’t, actually." The curly haired boy said. He genuinely didn't know and it made him upset. Louis was his boyfriend and didn't care to tell Harry what's going on. "I wish I did" he completed the sentence mostly for himself.

Not a long time after that, the curly haired boy received a message on his phone.

"I feel so needy today. Will you fuck me later? L."

Fuck, Louis. That's it. He was planning something. 

Harry could picture Louis tiny and curved body naked all for his pleasure. He could almost hear Louis moaning loud, his voice cracking spelling Harry's name.

Getting a boner next to your friends is something really awkward. And pretty disguting, truth be told.

Trying not to seem that he was leaving because of that fucking message from his needy boy, Harry kept talking and laughing along although his mind was a bit far away.

"Guys I’m leaving now. I feel really tired… See you in two days, uh?"

x

Arriving at his place, Harry took a look at the house and no one seemed to be there.

"Lou, you here?" No answer. "I'm going upstairs." Harry shouted. "Where’s my beaut-"

"Hello, Harry." Louis said. Desire burning in his eyes. "Or should I call you 'daddy'?" Louis whispered with the most sensual voice he could ever make. It was no big deal to the blue eyed boy.

Harry was pretty surprised with this view of his boyfriend, truth be told. Louis was wearing a white lace lingerie and a beautiful pair of thigh highs. He was also playing with a pink dildo in hands and a plug on his ass. His boyfriend looked so delicate and angelic, unlike his current behavior.

Louis jumped onto Harry’s waist. "I need you to fuck me, daddy. I’ve been waiting for you the whole day."

Harry held Louis' tiny body tight with one of his arms, the other hand playing roughly with Louis' hair. He whispered looking deeply into the elder's eyes. "I want you so much, baby." Harry urgently kissed the boy's mouth. 

Louis has never seen his boyfriend like this before. So brutal and desperate. It was a very good new side of Harry showing up. "Now go to bed and stretch your ass for daddy." Louis did exactly what Harry commanded him to.

"You have an amazing body, you know?” Harry said, giving his index finger for Louis to lick it. "You're such a slut, Louis. And I am going to fuck you so hard."

Harry took his finger off Louis mouth and calmly positioned it into Louis' hole, playing outside the area before properly penetrate him. "You like it, uh?"

"I do, d-dad." Louis replied at the same time Harry inserted another finger inside of him.

"Harry, I want more" Louis moaned. "Please?"

"What you want?" Harry whispered. "Say it loud."

"I want you, daddy." The elder boy said desperately. "I need you."

"That's not enough, Louis." Harry penetrated the third finger inside him, causing Louis to moan out loud.

"Fuck, I want you so much, Harry." The boy was screaming. Harry's cock couldn't get any harder. "Please, I need you to fuck me..." "Daddy."

"You ready for me, boy?" The youngest held Louis' jawline and then slapped his face, leaving the place rosid.

"I’m always ready for you." Louis replied with pretty angelic expression in his eyes.

Harry positioned himself behind Louis and penetrated his penis inside of his baby boy, receiving a little moan in exchange. He waited a second before start moving his hips back and forth. His movements were getting faster and Louis' moans were following Harry's moviments.

"You like it, uh?" he asked. "Yeah" Louis moaned. "Say it louder, boy" Harry pulled Louis hair forcing him to look at his desperate eyes. "I do, d-daddy!"

"Good. That's how I like it. Now" Harry made Louis get down on his knees.

"You are going to suck me as fast and hard you can."

"Harry push Louis' mouth roughly to find his dick. One hand touching the dick and the other on his balls.

"Fuck you're so hot Louis. You are a cockslut."

Harry stood up and held the elder boy's hair, face fucking him. "Look me in the eye, Lou." He instantly obeyed Harry, a teardrop leaving his reddish eyes. Louis was being a slut and Harry was absolutely loving it.

"I'm going to come in your face, Louis. Will you let me?" The boy nodded.

"I'll let daddy do anything he wants" Louis said, not letting Harry’s cock get out of his pretty delineated mouth.

"Fuck I'm coming" Harry moaned. "You are so hot Louis. So fucking hot."

With a strong spasm all over his body, Harry came all over Louis face and hair. 

"You are so good baby." Harry kissed Louis' forehead. "I love you so much. 'Night."

"Love you too, my Haz."

And Louis slept pretty satisfied because he made his wonderful daddy happy.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this story kudos are always welcome! thanks for reading.


End file.
